<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Beautiful Average Girl by Glowstar826</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054870">A Beautiful Average Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstar826/pseuds/Glowstar826'>Glowstar826</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, IWSC | The International Wizarding Schools Championship Writing Challenge, Love, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:31:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstar826/pseuds/Glowstar826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor Krum knows who he wants to ask out to the Yule Ball. The only thing is, will she accept?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Beautiful Average Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor Krum had never considered himself to be a ladies' man.</p><p>When he had been a small boy growing up, all he had wanted was a professional Quidditch career. He'd only enrolled in the Durmstrang Institute because it had been expected of him. However, everyone who knew him had always said that he wouldn't end up being an academic. His family and friends had been proven right when a representative from the Bulgarian Quidditch Team had come to his school to recruit players for the World Cup team.</p><p>"Krum's who you want," Viktor's team captain had told the recruiter in proud Bulgarian. "He can zoom right under you and catch the Snitch while you're still waiting for his attack."</p><p>Now, as Viktor stood inside the Hogwarts library, watching Hermione Granger studying furiously from afar, he realized that there was much more to life than Quidditch — much, <em>much</em> more. No, she certainly wasn't as pretty as any of the girls from his own school or even the girls from the other two schools, but she still stood out in a way that nobody else could.</p><p>He had particularly admired the way she had held her other two friends — the glasses-wearing boy, who seemed to be more of a celebrity than himself, and the freckled boy, who had asked for his autograph when he had arrived at Hogwarts — together. He also had been continually captivated by her confidence and by the fact that she hadn't been interested in him for his celebrity status like the rest of the girls had been.</p><p>In a word, she was different.</p><p>Because of these two reasons — among a multitude of others — he knew in his heart that he wanted to ask this girl out to the Yule Ball. The only thing was this: would <em>she</em> accept a date offer from a burly boy like himself? Like he knew she wasn't as pretty as her peers, he knew he wasn't as handsome. The only reason people were interested in him was because of his status as a star Seeker. This small fact intensified his fear of rejection. He knew he wouldn't be able to randomly select a girl to take if the one in front of him declined.</p><p>Viktor inched closer to the table. He looked down at his palms, which were sweaty, and wiped them on his trousers. He could do this. He could <em>do </em>this.</p><p>Mustering up all the courage he had in him, he strode to the table the bushy-haired girl was sitting at, nearly tripping over his large feet as he did. He gingerly pulled out the chair right across from her, and he slid into it. It was now or never. Either way, he knew he wouldn't leave without asking the important question.</p><p>At first, Viktor didn't say anything, for he wasn't sure how he would start a conversation without instantly making it awkward. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to say more than a greeting, he softly said, "Hello."</p><p>Hermione didn't respond. Viktor kept from chuckling at her studiousness, wondering how he had become so drawn to someone who was the polar opposite of himself. Though he was very apprehensive about the whole thing, he knew that this was his only chance to get her as his date. So, he cleared his throat loudly.</p><p>This time, Hermione looked up, and her eyes widened as she registered who was sitting in front of her.</p><p>"Krum?" she said in a voice softer than his own.</p><p>Viktor presented to her what he passed as a good enough smile. "Hello, Hermy-own."</p><p>"No, not Hermy-own. Her-<em>my</em>-oh-nee."</p><p>Viktor frowned, mentally kicking himself for this error. "I am sorry."</p><p>"It's fine." She paused for a moment. "How come you're in the library?"</p><p>"I…vant to ask something. To you." Viktor hoped his English was good enough for Hermione to understand. He had only started learning the language a little over a year ago.</p><p>"Yes?" Hermione looked at him strangely, most likely pondering why a celebrity like him was talking to her. She set her quill down and focused her full attention on him.</p><p>Viktor knew that the only way he'd be able to ask Hermione to the dance would be to ask directly, so that's what he did.</p><p>"Vill…vill you go vith me? To the dance?"</p><p>Shock filled Hermione's features as her brain processed what he had just said. "You — you're asking me to the Yule Ball." The way Hermione said it was like a statement of disbelief rather than a question.</p><p>Viktor's nervousness perked up when he saw what looked to be disappointment washing over the younger girl's features. He was right, he realized. She wouldn't accept him. He was too ugly for her. Sighing, he stood up to leave, but Hermione's voice stopped him.</p><p>"Wait — where are you going?"</p><p>Viktor turned to her. "You looked sad ven I asked, so I thought I vould save you trouble by leaving."</p><p>"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hermione apologized contritely. "I didn't mean to drive you away. Come back."</p><p>Nodding, Viktor made his way back to Hermione.</p><p>"To be honest, I never thought that anyone <em>would</em> ask me," said Hermione, mostly to herself.</p><p>"Then I hope you accept my offer," replied Viktor.</p><p>Hermione looked contemplative as she thought about what he had just asked her. Finally, after what felt like a little more than an eternity, the younger girl looked up at him with a shining smile.</p><p>"I'd love to. Thank you."</p><p>Smiling, Viktor gave her a nod of his head and hurried out of the library, doing a million Quidditch feints in his head out of sheer happiness. He couldn't believe it.</p><p>Against everything he had thought that would happen, Hermione had said yes to him.</p><p>She had agreed to go with him to the Yule Ball.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>